Everyday Lives: Gray and Juvia
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU Drabbles: Mistletoe, Lifeguards, Dancing, and Hockey. All my one-shot chapters from Everyday Lives featuring Gray and Juvia!
1. Lifeguard Duty

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Gray joins the new gym for its olympic size swimming pool and almost drowns because the lady-life guard is that beautiful? Or is Juvia just dreaming?

* * *

Pounding could be heard on the door of Gray's bedroom.

"Gray."

The voice was getting louder as he woke from his slumber.

"Wake up, Gray."

He could very easily tell who was on the other side of the, purposely, locked door.

"Now, Gray."

His midnight blue eyes opened slightly, the voice was getting annoying.

"Gray!"

The reason this voice was so persistent on getting Gray out of bed was because he had promised his step-siblings, Lyon and Ultear, to go to the new water park across town.

After accepting to go, he found out that they planned to go on opening day. Which meant that it would be crowded. Very crowded.

Gray Fullbuster doesn't like crowds.

"Fine. You leave me no choice."

He could hear the voice walking away, which didn't mean a good thing. Gray pulled the covers over his head, willing this day to pass.

"GRAY YOU GET UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!"

A new voice had joined. A scary voice. One that didn't like to be disobeyed.

"Ugh," Gray got up and before he opened the door put on his boxers that somehow ended up on his desk chair in the night.

"I'm up already, jeez." Gray looked up to see a grinning man and woman. His father, Silver, and step-mother, Ur.

"Good, you're up. Breakfast is on the table when you get ready." Ur said with a big smile. Then she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek before heading down the hall.

"How come you always get her to do the dirty work?" Gray asked his father, who he looked up to more than anyone, who just so happened to suck at disciplining his children.

Silver laughed, "Did you know I was knocking on your door for at least thirty minutes?"

"Man, Dad, just barge in next time." Lyon piped in as he came out of his room, directly across from Gray's.

Silver just laughed again, "Come on boys, let's go eat. I'd rather not put your mother's temper to the test this early in the morning."

Silver and Ur met when Gray was two. His mother, Mika, died in childbirth. Ultear was born when Ur was in high school to her first boyfriend, who they haven't seen in years. Lyon was born to Ur and her first husband. He died in a car crash not long after Lyon was born. The three siblings know of their real parentage, but none care. They love their family the way it is.

But that doesn't mean that Gray wants to go to an over crowded water park with the overly cheerful Ultear and the hopeless romantic Lyon.

"Yes, and Gray, when we get there I want to show you my flower."

"...you're what?" Gray stared at his brother. Not knowing if it was a literal flower.. or if this was a silent message about something else...

"He means the girl he's been in love with forever and a half." sitting down at the table doing her nails was the last of the Fullbuster sibling.

"It has not been forever and a half! It's only been a few months since I even met her!" Lyon, the hopeless romantic as Gray likes to call him, falls for girls easily. He also becomes rather flustered when speaking of them.

"You mean you stalked her at the grocery store? Or the pet store?" Ultear never looked at Lyon as she spoke to him, choosing instead to finish her perfect manicure before she eats.

"...neither. It was at the mall." Lyon turns away and goes to the fridge.

Ultear sighed. When would her little brother get it? It was bad enough he fell for any girl who smiled at him, she just felt bad for her best friend, Meredy, who has had a crush on him for a while now.

Gray sat down beside his sister and just watched the interaction between them, and then at their parents. Who even after being together for a long time, still had the hots for each other. While a good thing for them, bad for the three teens in the house.

Gray looked at his father in envy. Unlike his fathers warm and fuzzy one, his personality was cold. Every girl he liked or went out with complained about him being distant. And he's probably been on a date with every girl in school. Except Lucy and Erza, both his friends and both taken by his best friends, Natsu and Jellal. One girl, Daphne, only wanted to go out with so she could learn more about Natsu. Something about his family that no one really understood. He really was the odd one out. Lucy helped him get out of that one.

His parents were happily married. Ultear was dating someone from another school, he couldn't remember his name. Then Lyon had a different date every weekend. Gray wasn't much about dating and relationships, but he didn't want to be alone the rest of his life.

Gray looked down at his plate as Ur set it down in front of him. Egg and bacon smiley face. Well, at least one man in this house was getting laid in the near future.

* * *

"Come on, come on. You have to see her! She's transferring to our school this year, she was the captain of the swim team and co-captain of the volleyball team. She's just made for the water and was probably a mer..." Lyon was going on and on and on about this person he wanted to fawn over all day. Ultear ignored him by looking around for someone she knew, Gray tuned him out as they walked to the entrance into the park.

"Jeez, cool down man."Gray had to grab Ultear and steer her into a chair before they were all taken. The park opened about a half hour ago, had they gotten there any later, no floor space, let alone chairs, would be available.

"So where is this girl, Lyon?" asked Ultear.

"She's hear, I saw her car."

Gray looked around, half listening to their conversation, half ignoring them, wishing he was still in bed. That is, until he saw _her..._

A woman was in the kiddy pool helping kids put their floaties on and had a large smile on her face. Her hair was the prettiest blue he had ever seen, her figure was divine, mile long legs and her swimsuit was barely containing what it should. It was a red lifeguard uniform bikini. Her name was on her left breast.

 _Juvia._

Before he knew what he was doing, Gray was walking towards the kiddy pool, ignoring cries from his siblings. The woman was so beautiful he was in a trance.

The next thing he knew was he was completely submerged in water. Now he knew why they were yelling, he was headed straight for the deep end of the pool. Before he could even think of swimming up to the surface, a hand reached his and yanked him up.

Immediately he started to cough up the water he swallowed. And when he looked up he saw the beautiful aqua eyes of the lifeguard he so wants to be acquainted with. Except for one thing..

"JUVIA! My darling! You saved my brothers life! How can I repay you?!"

Lyon had grabbed her and was hugging the life out of her..

Gray felt an emotion he didn't feel very often: jealousy.

He grabbed the woman's shoulders and yanked her to his chest.

"Hands off, Lyon. I saw her first!"

"What are you talking about? This is Juvia! My water flower who I am going to marry!"

"W-wait, wai-"

"Marry?! You're 17!"

"Yes marry! I'll be 18 in a few months and the ceremony will be then!"

"Hold on a mo-momen-"

During the fight, the blue haired lifeguard was begin jerked back and forth between the men. Not to mention they weren't even listening to her.

"No way!"

Gray took Juvia by the arms and turned her to face him.

"The only man suitable for this woman is me."

Then he kissed her.

Then he woke up.

Gray bolted out of bed and fell to the floor. That dream was so realistic. But why did he have it?

"Gray? Darling are you OK?" Juvia came into the room only wearing one of his older shirts. She stopped when she saw him on the floor wrapped all in the blankets off their bed.

"Yeah, just a weird dream." He got up and kept the blankets around him. He and Juvia had only been living together for a few weeks, it was still awkward, no matter how many times she'd seen him butt naked.

"What about?" She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"About how we met, only the end changed.." He was uncertain if he actually wanted to tell his girlfriend or not.

"How so? Did you not fall into the pool?" Juvia loved thinking of that day, it changed her life.

"No, I feel in, it's just what happened after was different, Lyon and I started to fight over who would marry you.."

Juvia stared at him and then started to giggle. Lyon did have a crush on her for a while before she met Gray. But she fell head over heels for him that day, so Lyon really never had a chance. He was happy with Meredy now. Realizing her feelings for him not long after the pool incident.

"It's not funny, little Missy" Gray looked down and smirked at the giggling blunette.

"Juvia thinks it is, because Juvia knows the truth." She got on her tip toes to kiss the man who saved her life that day.

 **~*~ WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ~*~**

Before he knew what he was doing, Gray was walking towards the kiddy pool, ignoring cries from his siblings. The woman was so beautiful he was in a trance.

The next thing he knew was he was completely submerged in water. Now he knew why they were yelling, he was headed straight for the deep end of the pool. Before he could even think of swimming up to the surface, a hand reached his and yanked him up.

Immediately he started to cough up the water he swallowed. And when he looked up he saw the beautiful aqua eyes of the lifeguard he so wants to be acquainted with. Except for one thing..

"JUVIA! My darling! You saved my brothers life! How can I repay you?!"

Lyon had grabbed her and was hugging the life out of her..

Gray looked down to hide his disappointment. Of course the one girl who he a genuine interest in, and sexy to boot, was the 'flower' that Lyon saw first.

Juvia could hardly breathe Lyon was squeezing her so tight. Trying to get loose she accidentally pushed him towards another pool, The Love Slide. It went all around the park so fast it was best to hold onto someone to slow down.

Lyon let her go just as she was falling onto the slide, being on it alone wasn't a bad thing, just a lot scarier, and Juvia had gone down alone once before when her fellow lifeguard, Gajeel, dared her too since he did. But he _is_ a bit bigger than her, something she didn't factor til she was already on it. She didn't want to do it again.

She tried to regain her balance only to make her fall faster, when she felt someone put their arms around her waist as they both fell onto the slide. A few minutes pass before she looks up and sees the boy she saved from drowning. Lyon's brother, he said?

"It seems like we both need saving today, huh lifeguard?" The dark-haired boy smirked down to the blushing girl as the ride continued. But thanks to his added weight, it was much slower than her first trip.

Juvia giggled, "Yes. It would seem so."

After they got off the ride, Lyon was livid to find out that during the 20 minute ride, Gray asked her out before he even got a chance.


	2. Rain Flower

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Juvia has to babysit her best friends little sister as he goes on a date. And she has to do it with her long time crush?!

* * *

"C'mon, please?" Gajeel begged over the phone. Looking into the other room and seeing his girlfriend all dressed up for him, he was pretty desperate, "I'd do it for you!

 _"Juvia doesn't have any siblings. So you couldn't do it for Juvia."_

"You know what I mean!"

 _"Ask Natsu, she's his litter sister too."_

"I would have, but the idiot left this morning and won't pick up his phone." He was SO getting Natsu back for this.

 _"_ Sigh _..Juvia guesses she has no choice."_

"Thank you! I promise I'll repay you!" Gajeel had to make sure the two girls in the next room didn't overhear him.

 _"Gajeel better."_

"You can count on me water woman. 'Sides, you ain't gonna be alone. Aunt Ur and Ma are out shopping, so Gray's over here too. Was gonna hang out with him until Levy called." He glanced over and saw Levy and Gray talking. Wendy was doing her homework.

 _"G-Gray?"_

"Huh? Yeah, why? That a problem?" All Gajeel could hear on the other line were things like ' _will my darling want to spend a day with me?_ ' _'i wonder if my beloved will like the dress I'm wearing_ ', "So you'll do it?"

 _"Juvia will be right there!"_ The line cut off after that. Gajeel just stared at his phone.

"Are we OK to go?" Turing around, he saw Levy smiling up at him.

" _Gihihi_ , sure are shorty." Levy huffed. Even though they had been dating for a few months now, he still called her that. She glanced back when she heard a knock on the front door.

"She's already here?" Gajeel asked himself as he went to go let her in.

"Who's that?" Levy glanced back over at Gray who had leaned forward to help Wendy with her homework.

"That would be Juvia, Gajeel called and asked her to babysit Wendy for him."

"I'm 13 years old, I don't need a babysitter." The young blunette crossed her arms. Deciding that she needed to speak to her parents about her constant need of a sitter, "And Gray's here, he didn't have to call her."

"J-Juvia?" The look on Gray's face was a mix of dread and something Levy couldn't make out.

"Yes Gray. Juvia." Levy laughed.

"Do you not like her, Gray?" Wendy turned to her step-cousin, Ur was Grandeeney's adopted sister.

"No, I do like her, she's just.." Gray never got to finish.

"My darling!" Juvia had thrown herself onto Gray from the back of the couch.

"What luck! Juvia was going to spend the whole day at home until Gajeel called and asked for Juvia's help. And now Juvia gets to spend the whole day with her darling!"

 _"Man, I'm going to KILL Natsu."_ Gray thought as he was put into an almost choke hold by the girl who was desperately in love with him.

"Ye-Yeah."

" _Gihihi_ , well we're off. Call me if you need anything. Later Wendy!" Gajeel grabbed Levy and drug her out of the house to avoid the love fest going on in front of his sister.

Wendy finished her homework and watched TV before starting on her chores. Gray helped her with her homework and watched TV with her. Juvia went around cleaning the house and waiting for Wendy to leave her and her beloved Gray alone.

Wendy was cleaning the bathroom that adjoins both Gajeel and Natsu's rooms, she was prepared, she had on a mask and rubber gloves even. Juvia saw this as her chance. Gray was standing in front of the Dragneel's impressive bookshelf, filled with many types of books, when he felt two small arms wrap around him.

"We are alone, my darling," She lost her 'fangirl' voice, and was now being very sweet and shy.

Gray blushed. He liked Juvia, he did. The only thing he wished would change was her desperate fangirl side. When she was like this, she was hard to say no to.

"Wendy is still upstairs Juvia."

"Juvia knows, but she is cleaning out Natsu and Gajeel's bathroom. Juvia thinks it will be a while," she kissed his bare shoulder blade, that Gray just now realized was bare. He blushed more.

"You're probably right," he loosed up her arms and put some space between them, "Listen, Juvia, we need to talk.."

Before he could say more Juvia launched herself forward and kissed him. Gray stumbled back into to the bookshelf. Normally Juvia isn't this bold, but today was the 4th year anniversary since she had first met her darling. She wanted it to be special.

"Ju-Juvia?! What-What are you doing?!" Was this the same timid girl he knew? Who always looks so sad when it rains? He knew she was a little crazy, but this was a little more than a little crazy. She looked so seductive! Was she starting to take off her clothes?!

"Juvia, Juvia wait, Juvia!" She pushed him onto the couch, all of Grays clothes were gone, and the top of her dress was at her waist.

"Darling, let me show you the extent of my love," she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Juvia, wait, Juvia WAKE UP!"

Wake up? She was about to make love to her darling, she wasn't asleep.

 _"JUVIA! WAKE UP!"_ Gajeel's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

 _"Ya spaced out on me water woman, can ya do it?"_

"Do what?"

 _"Jeez, what ya on? I asked if you cared if Gray was with ya, ya ain't said anything."_

"Oh, of course! I don't mind! If he doesn't, that is," What Gray thought in her little daydream was true, Juvia is NOT that bold. She would never do that in real life. Only in her dreams is she bold enough to tell Gray of her feelings, even more to make a move of that caliber.

 _"He don't mind. Said he's got a paper to write anyway."_

"Juvia will be there soon," She hung up the phone and stood there. Why couldn't Juvia be that bold? Why does Gray never see her attempts to show him how she feels? She went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cookies she made the previous night. Wendy always liked her cookies, maybe Gray would too.

She made it to Gajeel's house much slower than she did in her dream. She knocked on the door. It was a sad and lonely trek, the rain was coming down pretty hard too.

"Hello Juvia!" Wendy opened the door to see her, unneeded, but favorite babysitter.

"Hello Wendy, I hope you don't mind that I have to come and watch you," She walked in and put the cookies on the kitchen counter.

"Oh I don't mind. Natsu is out with Lucy, she wanted to go shop in the city, so he won't be back until late. Levy wants to go out to dinner with Gajeel, she just got here. And Grays here too. He's pretty boring though," the 13 year old didn't know the distress the older blunette was under.

"Oh well, we can have a girls day then. I love you're new haircut! Short hair really suits you!" Unfortunately, Natsu and Wendy's cats got into a fight one day when she was lying on the floor and her hair got caught in their claws. It was too damaged to fix, leading to the new style she had.

"Thanks. I like i too."

"What does Romeo think?" Juvia decided to forget her own man problems and tease hers.

"I don't.. He hasn't said.. Juvia!" She put her head in her hands to cover her blush. Juvia could only giggle at the young girl.

"Hey, we're leaving," Gajeel came in the kitchen and stole a cookie.

"Gajeel! You'll spoil your dinner!" Levy followed him and tried to take the cookie out of his mouth.

"Nah, I ain't," he picked her up and carried her under his arm.

"Put me down! You caveman!"

"Call me if ya need anything Wendy, you too Juvia." He waved as he walked out the door with his girlfriend under his arm.

"Can you help me with my math? I asked Gray but he's too absorbed with his paper," Wendy finally asked after the girls quit laughing at Levy's misfortune.

"Sure."

The girls walked into the living room and found Gray in the floor with what looked like a mountain of papers. He looked at them.

"Hey Juvia."

"He-Hello Gray." She sat behind him on the couch as Wendy ran upstairs, "What are you working on?"

"Professor Bob. I can't believe I have to write a frickin' essay in a college history class. It's a hard one too. He told us to think like it was an Literature essay."

"At least it's not a research paper. Erza took his class last year and it almost drove her crazy, the only things that would calm her down were her strawberry cake and Jellal. Better if she combined the two."

"I'm not even gonna ask how she combined cake and Jellal. But yeah I know, Lucy is in his other class this semester, she has to do one too. My class got lucky."

Juvia looked at her lap. These were the only kind of conversations she could have with Gray. When they were in high school, any girl who liked Gray always made a claim on him to her, since they knew she liked him but would never say anything. They always intimated her. So when they were all together in a group, she tried her best to steer clear of conversations about who she liked, of course Lucy and Erza knew, but they kept quiet for her.

Now in college it wasn't as bad. Any girl who asked Gray out got turned down. He's never really dated. Natsu and even Lyon don't know why. But Juvia can't shake the feeling of being completely shy around him to the point where all their conversations are simple and impersonal.

She looked up when she felt him sit beside her. He put his arm behind her head smirked at her.

"So, what's new with you?" Gray watched as a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Oh, um, well, Juvia is sure she passed her mid-terms. The chemistry portion was by far the hardest-"

"No, stop talking about school. That's all we ever talk about. What's new with _you_. With _Juvia_ ," He leaned in a little closer to her.

Juvia just stared at him, unaware he was moving closer. She didn't know what to say. The last time she told Gray something personal about herself when he didn't over hear her tell someone else was over 3 years ago.

"Oh.."

"C'mon. You can talk to me. You never do," the arm he had on top of the couch came around her and brought her closer to him, her chest was up against his.

Juvia's blush darkened. Was this another one of her fantasies or daydreams? Gray didn't like her this way. She was sure of it. He liked girls who were like sunshine, who were bright and happy. Not someone who was dreary and sad like the rain. Like her.

"We've been friends for years, why don't you ever talk to me? Heck, you've told _Natsu_ some pretty deep stuff. I can't figure out why you don't talk to me."

"Juvia doesn't wish to bother Gray.."

"You could never bother me. You've listen to me vent about my problems before, I know once or twice you helped me get away from annoying girls who don't understand that no means no. I feel bad that I've never returned the favor." now Juvia noticed that Gray was getting even closer to her.

Juvia put her hands on Gray's chest, to put a little distance between them. For once he did have a shirt on. It hardly happened now-a-days. It was more amusing as children.

"Juvia doesn't share with Gray because, well because.." Juvia was cut off by Gray, who kissed her.

Short, sweet, and to the point. He broke away before she could register that it happened. Her face was the color of Erza's hair, maybe even darker.

"You want to know the reason I don't date? It's cause I like _you_. I always have. It's always bugged me that you leave me out of everything. I know why now. What I want to know is why you think I like girls like that?"

"How-How do you know all that?" Her voice was like a whisper due to her shock.

"Ultear overheard a few girls talking about about you a few weeks ago. They were laughing about some of the things they told you in high school. She and Meldy made them talk. As for the other part.. Lucy is a blabbermouth when she's drunk."

"Drunk? When did Lucy get drunk?" Gray blanched. After everything he's said, _that's_ what she focuses on.

"Me, her, and Natsu were playing dice, to make it more interesting we took shots if we lost the round. You know she sucks at dice. Cana taught her how to drink though. And I know for certain that Nastu got laid that night, I frickin' had to see a part of it too.." the end of his sentence was trailed off and his face got pale. That night he heard and saw things from his best friend that he never wants to see again, he can't look at Lucy the same way either.

 _"Lucy! I can't believe you!"_ Juvia couldn't believe that she would spill all her secrets like that. Drunk or not! Her thoughts were brought back to reality when Gray lifter her chin to look at her.

"I like you. And you like me. Let's make it official, yeah?" He sealed the deal by kissing her again, a tad longer this time.

The moment was lost when Wendy came back downstairs and telling them of her presence by dropping her book bag.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" She scrambled to pick up her books off of the floor.

"Don't be Wendy. It's your house anyway," Gray brought Juvia's legs into his lap and her head into his neck. He wasn't going to let her get away before he got what he wanted.

"Yes I know but, Natsu always gets mad, he's chased me around the room before when I've walked in on him and Lucy!" her face turned red just thinking about it.

"Natsu wanted to do more than kiss her and you stopped him, which is probably a good thing," both Gray and Juvia laughed when Wendy's face got even redder.

"Excuse me!" Wendy ran out of the room to the sound of her phone ringing, taking her bag with her. It must have been Romeo, she looked excited.

"Now, back to what I was saying," Gray turned to her with that smirk back on his face as the blush returned to hers.

"I.. I.. I'm not.." she looked down again, unsure of what to do, "I don't know.."

"Why are you talking like that? I think it's cute when you talk the way you do," he kissed her nose and got a squeak out of her.

"Juvia is not a pleasant person to be around. Juvia only brings sadness to those around her. Juvia is like the rain, no one can be happy in the rain," she tried to explain to him the downside of being with her, although it was what she wanted, she didn't want to be the one to make him sad.

"That's not true. _'Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain.'_ Rain is just as needed as the sun, sometimes even better. The sun brings light, but the rain brings nourishment. It can bring a wilting flower back to life. And that's what you are Juvia. You're my flower that blooms in the rain." Gray smiled and placed his forehead on hers and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, two blue gems that he could get lost in.

"Juvia is.. you're flower?"

"If you want to be, of course." Juvia gave him a small shy smile.

"Yes, Juvia would like that," she gathered her courage, and was bold for the first time. She kissed Gray, the love of her life.

* * *

A month later Gray and Natsu were sitting in Lucy's kitchen, waiting on their girls for a double date. The news that Gray and Juvia were together was happy news amongst their small gang. Gajeel said he saw it coming. Levy and Meldy were ecstatic. Lyon had mixed feelings, he was happy for his brother, and slightly sad for himself, not as much as he would have been had he not started to like Meldy. Ultear was happy for them. Lucy and Erza told Gray if he hurt their friend they would feed his balls to Gray's own dog, Deliora. Jellal told them he was happy for them and that he would try to butter up Erza if they ever had to tell her any bad news. Natsu.. Well Natsu said..

"You get laid yet?" Ever since he found out, he'd been pounding Gray about his sex life, which was nonexistent before Juvia.

"For the last time flame brain, it's none of your business!"

"I'm just asking, you knew when me and Lucy did it the first time."

"Yeah, you told everyone. You were giddy all day and finally shouted it out loud to everyone that night at Erza's for movie night. Lucy still hasn't forgiven you for that."

"Yeah she has. I got a scar on my neck to prove it."

"Man, I'm sick of hearing about you two."

"Just tell me if you've hit that yet. And I'll stop."

They were sitting at Lucy's kitchen table staring at each other. Natsu had his feet propped up on the table, he practically lived in Lucy's new apartment. Her father and Natsu got along, somewhat, but she was a daddy's girl, so it was uncomfortable. Now that she was on her own, he pretty much stayed here with her. His parents were just happy he found a girl who could handle his wild nature, so him staying at his girlfriends didn't bother them much. Gray was more respectful of his friends home.

Gray was contemplating on what he should say. He couldn't really lie..

"Fine, Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Me and Juvia have had sex."

Natsu jumped across the table, "Really Ice Princess? You have? When?"

"You're sounding more and more like a girl every day."

"Just tell me man!"

"Two weeks after I asked her out. After our 2nd date. We went back to her apartment, had a few glasses of wine, it was really... romantic."

"Now who sounds like a girl."

"Shut it flame brain!"

"Make me Ice Princess!"

"Natsu! Get off my table!" The boys looked over and saw a pretty pissed off Lucy and an embarrassed Juvia.

"Lucy! I'm sorry babe, sorry!" Natsu jumped off the table and brought her into a hug and kissed her.

"Stop it- Natsu- Quit it!" Lucy was trying to knock him off her but was unsuccessful.

Juvia walked over to Gray, being with him had helped with her confidence. Hearing him talk about their sex life with Natsu of all people wasn't helping though.

"Juvia, I'm sorry, don't get upset," Gray stood and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose.

"Juvia isn't upset, Juvia is just.. embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, blame him. He won't shut up." He hugged her close.

Juvia hugged him back. She was happy. And for once, it was the rain that had brought her her happiness.

* * *

The quote that Gray says about dancing in the rain is my most favorite quote of all time.


	3. Mistletoe Madness

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hrio Mashima.

 **Summary:** It's Christmas at the Fairy Tail Guild! Juvia is determined to get her darling Gray under the mistletoe. But when her attempts make her kiss everyone but him, will she give up? Will she get a Christmas kiss from Gray?

* * *

 _"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE-HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!"_

Christmas time was upon the town of Magnolia once again, and the Fairy Tail guild wasn't about to miss the chance to celebrate the way they do best.

Everyone was in the festive mood; Cana was drinking eggnog, spiked of course, Freed was using his magic to hang the decorations, and Warren was trying to find out who got who what this year using his telepathy.

But there was one person who was more than determined to make it all the more special.

"With this Juvia will get her Christmas kiss from her love!"

Juvia had found all the mistletoe that Mira had used as decorations and put it all together in one bundle and attached it to a long pole that looked like a candy cane.

"Juvia cannot fail! Now, to find my beloved!"

Walking around the guild hearing how happy everyone was just made her search harder so she can join in their happiness. She finally got a glimpse of dark hair on one of the benches.

"Darling!" she thrust the mistletoe right above his head...

"Whatdaya want rain woman?"

"Gajeel?!" ...wrong man.

"And just what are you laughing at shrimp?" Gajeel turned to look at Levy across the table they were sharing.

"Your head. Look up!" she continued to giggle as he looked up and blushed. Juvia was not as amused.

"Ra-rain woman! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Now you have to kiss!" Levy said, referring to Juvia and Gajeel.

"WHAT?!"

"Juvia's lips are Gray's and Gray's alone!"

"Well you have to kiss someone!" Levy looked around the guild for someone they could kiss, keeping her blush concealed by her novel.

Juvia huffed, she would never kiss someone other than her true love. Gajeel stared at the plant for a minute, then Juvia, then finally Levy. He leaned across the table, tossed her book aside, lifted her chin towards him and kissed her as softly as he could.

Juvia blinked, quite in shock at her old friend, then she smiled. It might not be her and her beloved, but someone got their Christmas kiss. Looking at the clock, she picked up the mistletoe and walked away.

"I still have time!" She went to the bar hoping he would be brooding there, only to trip over the Christmas rug. The mistletoe slipped from her hand and landed between Master Makarov... and Mirajane?!

"Oh my goodness," Mira giggled. Juvia tried to fix the mistake quickly.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry!" when she tried to move the mistletoe, she was met with resistance.

"Hey now, whats the rush?" Makarov's face was already flushed from the alcohol. Now he was grinning and blushing in Mira's direction. A lecherous grin, too.

"Well come on, hunny, pucker up those sweet lips of yoursss!" Makarov was about to pull Mira in when he was lifted off the bar.

"I don't think so old man," Juvia jumped back at crackle of lightning.

"Oh, let an old man have fun, why don't ya!"

Laxus took the mistletoe away from him and put it above Mira's head, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Mira put her hands up to her face to hide her blush of scarlet. Behind her hands she smiled sweetly at him.

Laxus handed Juvia back the mistletoe, "Thanks Juvia."

"Sorry, Laxus! Juvia didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, not your fault. Blame Mira and all the damn decorations."

Mira huffed and crossed her arms. Laxus turned to her and winked.

"You can put me down now! And someone needs to kiss me too!" Makarov pouted as Laxus put him back on the bar.

"Sureeee Thangggg!" Cana came over and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

Everyone around laughed as Makarov giggled like a little girl. Juvia looked around and still couldn't find Gray nearby, "I'll have to look harder!"

Normally it wouldn't be a problem to find someone in the guild, but at Christmas every single member, and possibly others, were at guild celebrating. Making it impossible to find one person easily.

On the way to search for her love, Juvia initiated many other kisses with her mistletoe:

Romeo gave the blushing Wendy a kiss on the forehead, much to Carla's dismay.

Macao kissed Kinana... and then he kissed Wakaba...

Happy finally kissed Carla.

Erza smartly moved away from Max when Juvia hit his head with the mistletoe, but managed not to save herself from being kissed by Reedus, who just kissed her cheek, fearing her wrath.

Pantherlily kissed Carla, much to Happy's dismay and heartache.

Elfman and Evergreen pretended they didn't see the mistletoe, until no one was looking that is.

Freed wasn't as lucky as Cana smacked as many kissed on his face as she could.

Alzack and Bisca were happy to oblige.

Asuka decided to play matchmaker and pushed Natsu and Lucy closer together when Juvia passed by. Resulting in a very touching moment between the two.

Juvia applauded the two along with everyone else. But once the excitement died down, Juvia was still unable to see Gray. Feeling defeated once again, she walked outside and sat on a bench near the guild doors.

 _"Looks like the only one not getting kissed tonight is Juvia."_

The night was beautiful, the snow was falling so softly, so romantic.

"Woah."

Juvia jumped and looked around, searching for that voice.

"What is this thing?"

Juvia turned to her left and saw a, for once, fully dressed Gray staring at her Mistletoe stick.

"Oh! That's um... Juvia was... All it is..."

Gray picked it up and twirled it a bit, "Look at that, even this is covered in snow."

He showed her and indeed it was, the snow had covered the leaves so lightly, so romantic.

"What are you doing sitting out here all by yourself?" He sat down beside her, putting the stick in his lap.

"Juvia was getting some fresh air," she looked at the snow covered ground.

"Oh, alright," Gray had a rare smile on his face and put his arm behind her on the bench. Then all of a sudden, Juvia felt cool lips near her temple. Looking at him, she saw he was still smiling that beautiful smile.

"Merry Christmas, Juvia," he placed the stick in her lap and headed toward the guild doors.

Juvia stayed on the bench, frozen with her face steaming from how much she was blushing.

When he got to the doors, Gray turned and looked back at her, his smile never wavering and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That was kind of you," Erza commented as she stood next to him. He stuck his nose in the air and walked inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Erza smirked and went to bring Juvia inside, before she froze herself to the bench.

It was the best Christmas Fairy Tail had ever had.


	4. Dance

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

* * *

 **(just an fyi: when i talk about school stuff, I refer to the American school system. Homecoming and stuff are what I remember from high school. School starts in early August and goes until the end of the calendar year in December. Students come back after New Years and the school year is over at the end of May. Homecoming can be anywhere from the first of September to the end of October.)**

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.  
I do not own the song _Red_ by Taylor Swift or _I hope you dance_ by Leanna Wammack  
I also do not own _50 First Dates, The Little Mermaid, A Walk to Remember,_ or _The Notebook_

 **Summary:** It's time for Senior Prom, but Juvia has been labeled the 'rain woman' for as long as she could remember. Will she get to dance with the one she loves?

* * *

Looking around at all the beautiful dresses that surrounded her in the department store made Juvia frown.

It was about three weeks until the Junior-Senior prom. And just like all the other dances the school has thrown, Juvia was dateless.

The blunentte danced in her seat near the dressing room, waiting for her friends.

If she was still at Oak Town High School, there wouldn't even be a prom. Even if there was, Juvia wouldn't have gone. Back then, the only friend she had was Gajeel. He was rough around the edges now, but then he was rough all over. He wouldn't have gone to school if she didn't make him, let alone a _dance_.

He was now dating the pixie of Magnolia High. His shell had been cracked open thanks to Levy. Everyone looked past the way he used to be and accepted him. The same couldn't be said about Juvia.

"What do you think?"

Juvia looked up at the red head stepping out of the cramped dressing room. She was wearing a gorgeous silver dress, there were slits on both side going up to her mid thigh, and the tail trailed after her on the floor.

"You look beautiful, Erza!" Juvia sprang from her seat to get a closer view.

Erza wore a shy smile as she said, "I had my eye on a dark blue one to be honest. But I don't think this one will clash with Jellal's hair too horribly."

Juvia's smile became sad and a little stiff, "I'm sure Jellal will love it simply because Erza is wearing it."

The strict student council president smiled giddily as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"At least your date _wants_ to go."

Juvia and Erza laughed a bit at the blonde wearing a long multi colored flowy dress.

"You look lovely, Lucy," Erza commented, "Natsu doesn't want to go? I'm not surprised."

Even though she was smiling, Juvia could feel her heart sink.

"Of course not! He said a dance is dumb because we hang out all the time and if we wanted to dance we could at any time and we could wear pajamas and stay at home and not wear this stuffy and constricting clothes and go see a bunch of other people wearing the same thing at the fancy hall with mushy decorations..." Lucy kept talking, but Juvia tuned her out. The blonde heiress may complain about him a lot, but no one could deny that they were one of the happiest and strongest couples in school.

When Juvia first came to Magnolia four years ago for her freshman year, it took some time to make to make friends. First was Levy, then Erza and Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Mira and Lisanna. And soon enough she had a big group of friends that truly made her happy. Along with the girls came a group of boys that she didn't ask for, but wouldn't trade for anything. Natsu, Jellal, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman, Loke, and of course Gajeel. Juvia had more people in her life that actually cared about her than she could ever imagine.

Of course, out of all the friends she had, there was one who avoided her at all costs.

Lost in her own world, Juvia missed Lucy and Erza paying for their dresses until they were leaving the store, tugging her along.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lucy asked as they got into her sleek BMW.

"Juvia is sure! Juvia doesn't want to ruin your fun night because Juvia is dateless," she explained as cheerfully as she could.

"Cana is also without a date," Erza said from the back seat.

"Cana will also be drinking," Juvia pouted.

"I still wish you would come," Lucy told her.

Silently, she said, "Juvia does too."

* * *

Two weeks late and only a week away from prom, the school was going crazy. All the girls fretting over their dresses and makeup and hair, all but Juvia that is.

Shutting her locker she saw a green haired girl get asked to prom. Looking at the girls smiling face, Juvia knew it was silly to wish for that to happen to her.

In her dark leggings, knee high gray boots, and long sleeved blue cotton dress, Juvia was know as the 'rain woman'. Whenever Juvia was happy about something, it would rain. Every birthday, every holiday, special outtings with friends, it would always rain.

It happened in 9th grade. It was October 31st. Halloween. And November 1st is Juvia's birthday. Halloween was on Friday, so her friends decided to have a mini-birthday party at lunch for her. Right as Juvia blew out the candles, the rain came. No one thought anything of it, until Gajeel said, "Dammit, not again _rain woman_."

Several students asked what he meant. And they believed him. It spread like wild fire.

And it stuck.

Gajeel apologized profusely for it, and still did whenever someone said it. But nothing changed.

Everyone believed that when she was happy, it rained.

Her friends knew that wasn't true, which made her feel better. They did all they could to keep her happy.

But that silly rumor kept others away. She felt like it kept him away too..

"Gray! Do you have a date to prom yet?"

A giddy voice behind her called out to the one friend Juvia had, but never spoke to. She could count on one hand how many times she talked to him since she came to Magnolia.

"I already have a date," came the bored reply.

Juvia could feel her heart sink even further into her stomach.

Tucking her books into her chest, she danced around other students so she could make a fast get away.

The friend Juvia cared for the most, was the one who believed the rumors.

She fell in love with him the moment she met him. He... she doesn't know what he thinks of her.

A pair of dark eyes watched her go. Unbeknownst to Juvia, they watched her every move.

* * *

The day of prom, Juvia stayed home. She lived alone in a one bedroom apartment. She decided to spend the day in her pajamas and watch sappy romance movies all day.

Around three in the afternoon Lucy, Erza, and Levy showed up. Their dates were waiting by their cars since the complex was more like a small housing division than apartments.

"You all look so beautiful!" Erza had one her silver dress and her jewelry was all pearls, her hair was cascading down her back. Lucy was only wearing the key heart necklace Natsu had given her for their first anniversary, it matched her dress surprisingly well. Her hair was up in a wavy up-do with some of it hanging down to frame her face.

Levy was wearing a mint green cocktail dress and strappy heels. A green and white polka headband kept her curly tresses out of her face.

"Thank you, Juvia," Erza greeted as she sat on Juvia's cushy couch.

"I love your pajamas," Lucy laughed, meaning Juvia's sleep pants covered in snow flakes. Juvia puffed her red cheeks.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come?" Levy stood in front of Juvia, taking the taller girls hands in hers.

She only grinned, "Yes, Juvia is sure. Juvia does not want it to rain, so Juvia will not go."

"Don't tell me you still let that rumor get to you?!" Lucy scolded, at the girls silence she yelled, "Juvia!"

"It is true though. Whenever Juvia is truly happy, it rains."

"Purely coincidence," Erza stated.

"Every time? For Juvia's whole life?" Juvia asked.

"I wish you would still come. Forget that rumor and everyone who believes it! It won't be the same without you there," Levy pouted.

"Juvia is sorry, but even if Juvia did come, she would be alone."

"Cana will be there, drunk yes, but she will. I'm sure Gajeel will spare you one dance," Lucy explained, hugging her, "and I _know_ Lyon will be more than willing to dance with you _all_ night."

The girls laughed, Lyon was so smitten with Juvia it was pathetic.

"All very true, but still.." she trailed off, not wanting to say the other reason she didn't want to go. Of course they knew why, or rather who, but refused to say it.

A beep at Erza's side alerted the girls to the impatient males waiting outside.

"How about a girls day tomorrow?" Levy asked once they stepped on Juvia's little porch.

"Juvia would like that," she answered leaning against the door.

"If someone can get out of bed in the morning," Lucy snickered in Erza's direction making the red head flush.

She huffed, "Like you're any better."

"Let's gooooooooo!" A pink head sitting a top a gray Jeep Wrangler yelled.

"Geeezz, bye Juvia!" Lucy ran off to make sure her date wasn't ruining his tux.

Erza and Levy waved, walking up to their own dates. Jellal was in a red Camaro while Gajeel drove a black f-150. Juvia's blue bug really looked like a baby compared to the guys vehicles.

Juvia waved until all three couples were gone. She sighed deeply as she danced her way back inside. She let her hair down, she had some time to kill.

Around 9 o'clock, Juvia was bored. She had already watched _50 First Dates, A Walk to Remember, The Little Mermaid_ (her favorite), and she was halfway through _The Notebook_ but she couldn't finish it. She just didn't what was so great about it.

Slowly, she went to the walk in closet in her room and took out a shiny red dress. Sitting on her bed she hugged the dress to herself.

She had bought it freshman year for homecoming. Lucy convinced her to do it, and being new to having such good friends, she did not want to disappoint them.

Of course, come homecoming week, Juvia was more than excited. All the costumes she got to wear during the week, matching most days with her friends, the pep rally Thursday night that pumped up the whole school, and finally the winning touchdown by Laxus Friday night leading up to the dance. Day by day the clouds got darker and heavier, the moment the game was over, it was pouring. It was still a few months until her birthday, before everyone knew her as the 'rain woman', but to Juvia, it ruined her happiness.

She never went to the dance, her friends decided they should stay in and have a slumber party. And while Juvia was happy to have such a wonderful night with good friends, she was upset about not getting to wear her new dress. All because she was excited and happy about it.

Holding the dress in front of her, Juvia smiled. She felt bad for the fabric. It was a strapless and sparkly short tutu styles dress. It's never been worn once.

She stood and skipped to the bathroom. She may be alone at home, but that didn't mean she couldn't look nice.

Shimming the fabric over her shoulders, she felt giddy. She hadn't played dress up.. in ever!

Twirling around in a circle, her wavy locks falling over her shoulders and in her face. She danced back to her couch.

Still moving her feet to the invisible beat, she turned on her stereo and it played the last CD she had been listening to.

Closing her eyes, she moved to the song that reminded her so much of her own love life.

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark gray all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

 _But loving him was red_

Juvia had never once _had_ Gray. But she could dream, and dream she did as she spun around and moved her arms along to the song.

She spun on her toes like she had seen the ballet dancers do, but then she almost toppled into the floor.

"Didn't peg you as a T-Swift girl."

Juvia screamed and ran behind the bar in the kitchen. Searching for the owner of the muffled voice, she found him standing outside her back door, which was glass.

"How-How mu-much did G-Gray see?"

He hummed, "I watched you turn on your stereo."

Groaning, she hid her face. The only thing Gray could see were her closed eyes, her hair and hands covered the rest.

He smirked as he watched her shake her head. He leaned his arm above his head as it knocked it on the glass. He loved watching her dance. She danced in her seat in class, she danced in her car, she danced as she walked down the halls. She was always dancing, and that's what drew him to her.

"Um.." he heard her say as she moved closer to the door, hugging her middle. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, barefoot, and her hair a mess. But man, was she pretty, "Is there a reason Gray is here and not at the prom?"

"Can you let me in first?"

She moved from side to side, like she was contemplating what to do. Biting her lip, she scrunched her eyes closed, not watching as she unlocked the sliding door.

Before he could step inside though, she had run back to the kitchen and ducked behind the bar.

He laughed humorlessly, "C'mon Juvia."

"Juvia can hear you from here," he voice was small as he leaned over the counter, trying to look at her.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"...yes."

"You have to look at me to get my answer," he chuckled as he sat on one of the bar stools.

Slowly, Juvia stood to her full height. To Gray, she looked like a mermaid coming out of the water.

"Thank you," he grinned, she wouldn't look at him.

As slyly as she could, she looked at what he was wearing. A black suit, a deep red button up shirt that actually matched her dress and a silky black tie.

"Gray looks very handsome tonight," Juvia turned her head so he couldn't see her face.

"And you look amazing," he grinned as he saw her ears turn red.

"Why is Gray here?"

He let out a breath and started to unbutton his shirt, his tie long gone.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?!" she panicked, she wasn't ready for this!

He stood and walked around the bar so he could stand next to her, she would have backed away if she didn't see what his shirt said, _I like people who smile in the rain_.

He held out his hand to her, "Can I have this dance?"

Stunned, Juvia stood there, not doing anything. Gray pouted and took her hand and pulled her with him to the open space of the living room. Turning around he asked again, "May I please have this dance?"

This time, she tried not to smile as she put her hand in his, she didn't curl her fingers, allowing him to move away if her wanted, but he didn't. He gripped her hand firmly in his and laced their fingers.

Putting her other hand around his neck and then putting his free hand on her lower back, they danced.

Still confused, she asked, "Why is Gray here? Da-Dancing with Juvia, rather than his date at the prom?"

"I didn't have a date."

Shooting her eyes up to him, he was rather tall when she wasn't wearing shoes, she gaped up at him, "But Juvia heard Gray say he had a date!"

"Eh, I didn't want to go with any of those bimbos."

She pursed her lips, "Then why is Gray here? With.. the _rain woman_.."

Gray quickly twirled Juvia around, surprising her, and brought her back into a dip, "You're not a _rain woman_ , quit saying that."

She furrowed her brows together, "But Juvia heard that Gray said that he believed Juvia was-"

"Who said that?"

She had to think for a minute, it was around Christmas that year that she heard that. She had been looking for Gray to give him the scarf she made for him when she overheard a conversation that made her lose all hope.

"Loke.. he was telling a girl.. that Gray.. believed that Juvia caused it to rain.."

" _Loke_. He was probably.. trying to get laid by making that girl believe whatever she wanted.."

She could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, she did her best to hold them in since her face was pressed against his t-shirt, "But then why.."

"Loke does this thing," she could tell he was detested by it, "he tells girls lies about the men they actually like so that when they get turned down her can swoop in and 'save' her. It's sick."

For a moment, she allowed herself to feel happy, "Then, what _does_ Gray think of Juvia?"

It was quiet as they danced. The slow songs coming from the stereo went unheard as they talked but now Juvia could hear the old tune that she loved:

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

 _You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

 _May you never take one single breath for granted,_

 _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

Not many people liked this song, because it was over used at graduations and such. But she adored it.

"I think.. Juvia is beautiful, she's kind, and she loves to dance."

Puffing her cheeks out a bit, that's not really what she wanted.

"I also think, that she's been keeping herself locked away from people so they won't realized what a great person she is. She won't show her true and happy self around others so they won't knock her down because of a stupid rumor."

Snapping her eyes open, she slowly turned her head towards him. He was smiling at her with such a soft expression.

She gulped, "Juvia thought.. that others were staying away from Juvia.. so she wouldn't feel happiness.. so it wouldn't rain.."

"Are you happy right now?" he tugged on her hands so that they were pressed chest to chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle on instinct, his arms held her shoulders and her waist.

"Yes," she answered him shyly, "Juvia is happy."

"It's not raining."

She listening carefully. The only sound she heard were cars and the occasional dog barking. No rain.

"I kinda.. did believe them first."

Not daring to look at him, she prepared to leave the comfort of his arms but found she couldn't move. His grip too firm.

"Erza knocked some sense into me though. I'm glad she did. I didn't know it affected you like that."

She smiled, grateful for Erza's iron wrath.

"I started to watch you a lot. I saw how you never looked anyone but your friends in the eye. You would dance around in the hallways to get away from people. I could see you run off to cry every time you heard someone talk about that rumor. I hated that. I got into a lot of fights because of it. We had English together that year, remember? I bet you remember me missing school that last bit of the semester."

She did actually. She always noticed he was gone. She was shocked to hear it was because of _her_.

"So, over the years, I guess I kinda.. started to like you.. a lot."

Being brave, she leaned away from him to look at his face. It was tinged pink.

"Gray.. likes Juvia..?"

"..yeah."

Keeping the giddiness at bay, she said, "Gray has never spoken to Juvia-"

"I'm.. really bad.. at this kinda thing. I stayed away because I didn't know what to do. And I wasn't sure if I liked you as a friend or as a romantic interest," he moved one hand to fiercely scratch his head, "I was confused," he looked her straight in the eye.

"When everyone started to talk about prom back in January, I decided to ask you. I still wasn't sure if I wanted us to go as friend or as dates, but I figured the best way to find out would be to actually spend time with you. I'm.. still not real sure."

His face showed little emotion, so Juvia kept hers away.

"About once a week, I would try to find you so I could ask you. But I would either not be able to get away from Natsu or you were with your friends. And the closer it got, I kept getting asked to go with some girls I've never even talked to before."

Juvia nodded, she was there.

"So I told them I had a date," he looked away, "I was hoping I could just find you there and spend the night with you that way. But you didn't show."

"Levy told me you didn't want to come.. and why."

Juvia felt her cheeks heat up, _Why Levy?!_

"So, I left. I really wanted to know what kind of like I felt for you.. so I came here."

"Gray.. came here," she looked down to the shirt he was wearing under his button up, "and what has Gray decided?"

He spun them around in a few circles before he answered her. Juvia laughed, each spin was faster than the last.

"I know I wanna be your friend. But," Juvia held her breath, "I really love watching you dance."

Tilting her head to the side, she silently asked what he meant.

"You're always dancing," his cheeks pinked again, "and.. I'd rather not see you dance with anyone else.. so.."

Gripping his shirt tightly in her grip, Juvia's grin spread.

"..I think I wanna see every side of you. I wanna see you dance, every dance."

Again, Juvia felt tears in her eyes, but before they could fall a large rough hand brushed them away.

"I know I'm a coward and an idiot for not telling you any of this until now, but will you go out with me?"

He wasn't looking at her, he looked at the floor, at the couch, the ceiling, her dress, anywhere but her face.

She giggled, she knew she liked him, loved him from the moment she met him. It was hard to believe this moment was actually here.

"If that is what.. Gray wants.. then Juvia would be happy too.."

She was immediately off the floor and into his arms as he hugged her.

He then put her back down and backed away bashfully, "Oh uh, ya know, sorry about that. I don't.. know what came over me."

She giggled into her hand as he came back to her, putting both her arms behind his head and both his hands on her hips, he laid his forehead against hers as they continued to dance.

She smiled the rest of the night. She was wearing a pretty red dress, dancing with the most handsome man in school, and it wasn't raining. She could finally be happy, in the way she always wanted to be.

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _ **Dance.**_

* * *

*The way Juvia feels about _The Notebook_ is how I feel about it. I don't know.. I just never really liked it.

*The way Juvia feels about _I hope you dance_ is how I feel about it. hah. I love that song. And yes, it is used at graduations. But maybe I know that because I'm older..


	5. Therapy On Ice

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hrio Mashima.

 **Summary** : Gray is hockey star who gets a game changing injury. Going to therapy is just what he needs, but the nurse just so happens to be his ultra number one fan.

* * *

"Therapy?!"

"You heard me, no complaining!" Coach Makarov yelled at the star of the team.

"But I'm fine!" Gray tried to prove his point by walking across the room, but to his utter embarrassment, his leg caved in on the third step.

"Gray, go to therapy," his teammate Loke told him, helping him back to his seat.

"But-!"

"You've been limping for days and putting all your weight on your left leg. You're going," the goalie Laxus added.

"I don't need-!"

"Our first game is only a little over a month away," Mest interrupted him, "And it's against Lamia Scale. Do you want us to lose to them?"

Gray crossed his arms over his naked chest. Wanting to talk but wondering who else was going to talk over him.

"No way are we losing to them. Especially to _Lyon_."

"Then you're going," Makarov said, heading to his office, "I've already got you a room and a therapist ready. You'll be there for two weeks."

"Two weeks?! Damn, this sucks.."

"Look at the bright side," Loke threw his arm around shoulders, "think about all the nurses you'll be around. All the smoking ladies.."

"Chill, man."

Laxus shook his head.

"That's just gross," Mest looked disgusted.

"At least I don't hit on kids," Loke defended himself.

"I do not hit on kids!" Mest yelled, "She's 19!"

"I don't remember saying any names," smugly, Loke patted Mest's head and opened his locker.

"Who?" Laxus looked at Gray, who shrugged.

"MY LITTLE SISTER!" an angry voice yelled from the showers.

Gajeel stormed in the locker room with only a towel on his hips, glaring at Mest, "SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!"

"It's only a 7 year difference.. and I never even hit on her!"

"Whatever boys," Loke turned around to face them wearing designer jeans, a dark blue button down top, and a black blazer he left open, "I've got a date with Cynthia."

"I thought it was Alex?" Laxus lazily inquired as he put on his deodorant.

"Alex? No, Cynthia. Or was it Angela?"

Gray sighed, "Cynthia smokes, Angela screams."

"Right, it's Elizabeth. Later guys!"

"Man whore," Laxus muttered.

"At least he goes out with girls his own age!"

"All I did was say she looked nice, that's it!" Mest vehemently denied, his face a bright red.

"Would you guys shut up!" Gray glared at his team mates. Laxus was the only one fully dressed. Gajeel had put on his briefs and Mest was trying to put his shirt on, "I'm the one with the real problem here!"

"How is going to therapy a problem? Yer legs going to shit, _that's_ a problem!" Gajeel sat on the bench behind him, still glancing at Mest, who decided to dress quickly.

Gray pulled his boots on, "I'm gonna be stuck there for two weeks. In a damn hospital!"

"It's not a hospital, it's a physical therapy clinic. I've been before, ain't bad," Laxus told the injured star.

"Then it'll _smell_ like a hospital."

"Get over it, you're going."

Gray grumbled to himself. For some reason he was getting a really, really bad feeling about this.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Natsu opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in the break room of Dragneel Physical Therapy. He was trying to take a nap.

"I was bored."

"Go home, Natsu."

"Noo!" the pink haired man whined, half falling in the floor, "Both you and Lucy are here and I'm off this whole week and nothings good on TV and there's no food at home..."

Zeref watched his little brother before sighing, why couldn't he ever say no?

"...'sides, you own the place and I'll be working here soon or something like that and.. and.."

"It's fine. You can stay. But you stay in here. Understand?"

"Sure!" Natsu grinned, having no intention of following that particular order.

"Lucy please switch with Juvia!"

The brothers turned to see a blonde in pink scrubs and a bluenette in dark gray scrubs walk in.

"No Juvia," Lucy tightened her grip on the folders that Juvia wanted desperately.

"Zeref! Make Lucy switch with Juvia!" Juvia marched up to her boss, determination dead set on her face.

"...huh?"

Natsu smacked his head. His brother may own this clinic and be an accomplished doctor, but he was still a dork who was confused with the female species.

"He put me on that case, Juvia," Lucy huffed.

"Which case?" Zeref asked, much more comfortable talking to her.

Lucy opened the file, "Gray Fullbuster, 25, star player on the Magnolia Fairies hockey team. He overdid it during practice and is now unable to put much pressure on his right leg. He'll be here for two weeks," she closed the file and looked at her boss, "and apparently Juvia is his biggest fan."

"Please Zeref!" Juvia clasped her hands in prayer.

"Juvia you know that we keep our relations strictly professional with all our patients."

"Yeah," Natsu snorted, "like you and the girl with a negative A cup."

Zeref narrowed his eyes and glared at Natsu over his shoulder, "Be quiet."

He turned back to the girls and found Juvia on her knees.

"Juvia please stand up," he asked, and as nicely as he could said, "I put Lucy on his case because she knows more about the Cryochamber* than you do-"

She jumped up quickly, "Juvia can learn!"

"He'll be here in the morning," Lucy burst her bubble, "I doubt you'll learn everything about it by then."

There were tears in her eyes when she asked, "Can Juvia at least _meet_ Gray?"

Lucy sighed, giving Zeref the file when he reached for it, "Fine. But only once and only if he's alright with it."

"Juvia thanks you so much, Lucy!" The bluenette brought her friend in for a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy tried to stop herself from smiling.

"Who's this guy again?"

Lucy could feel the rage coming off Juvia, "He's the lead player and captain of the Magnolia Fairies. I just said that Natsu."

"Oh. Oh yeah! Laxus was telling me about him, seems like a real bastard to me.."

Lucy and Zeref made a hasty exit as their boyfriend/brother got a lesson in what NOT to say around Juvia.

* * *

"Can't believe I have to stay at this place for two weeks. What a pain."

"C'mon son, it won't be that bad. Some good rest is just what you need. And a few weeks with some beautiful ladies never hurt anyone."

Gray sighed, "You're just as bad as Loke, old man."

Silver laughed, turning the car into Dragneel Physical Therapy's parking lot. He parked the car and turned to his son, "Stay here, i'll go check you in," Silver gave him a toothy grin and got out of the car.

Gray slumped into his seat. He didn't have time for therapy. His leg would heal with time. He needed to practice until he knew that they could win and kick Lyon's teams asses.

The door opening on his side brought him back. There stood his father, a pretty blonde, and... a wheelchair?!

"You're kidding," he didn't take his eyes off that chair.

"Hello there Mr. Fullbuster. My name's Lucy and I'll be taking care of you while you're with us," she greeted him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, just call me Gray," he got ouy of the car, attempting to stand on both feet without wincing and failing, "I'm not riding in that thing."

Her smile faltered slightly. Silver stepped in, "Makarov went to a lot of trouble to get you here. And while you're here, you're going to do what they ask of you," he grabbed his son and pushed him into the chair, "So don't be rude, ya get me?"

"...yes," the sooner he gets inside, the sooner it's over.

"Good! I'll get his bag Miss," he grinned at Lucy and went to the trunk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ful- I mean Gray. It's just a part of my job," she told him, rather sheepishly, "but don't worry. While you're here, you'll get to walk on your own or use crutches if Dr. Dragneel says you need them. We want you to put the least amount of pressure on your leg as possible."

He nodded in understanding. But just because he understood didn't mean he had to like it.

Lucy pushed him inside followed by his father to the front desk. There she gave Silver some paperwork to sign and all the information he needed to know to get in touch with his son.

"Alright Gray," he ruffled his son's already messy hair, "I'll see you in two weeks. Call if you need anything."

"Sure," internally, Gray was thinking, _"How dare you leave me here, old man."_

"Take care of him, young Miss!" Silver waved as he left.

"No worries there," she giggled. She then leaned over to show Gray the numbers he needed to know for his stay, unknowingly giving him a close-up view of her cleavage. And thanks to the influence of his friends, he couldn't help but stare.

If he got to spend two weeks staring at them, it wouldn't be bad at all. Except, he got the feeling he was being watched.

Glancing at the door, he saw a guy looking through the glass doors. He was wearing white shorts and a gray t shirt. A scarf was covering his whole head except for his eyes. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was _glaring_ at Gray.

"Um.."

Lucy stopped talking to see what he was confused about. She puffed her cheeks out in a mix of anger and appreciation. She stood and put one hand on her hip and pointed the other to the side, "Go home, Natsu!"

The man outside didn't move for a moment. Then he stuck his tongue out at the blonde and ran off.

Gray heard the nurse laugh and when he saw her face, she was smirking at him.

"Who was that?"

"That was my boyfriend. He's also the younger brother of the owner of this clinic. He does that to all the male patients that stare to long at the 'pillows' that he owns," gesturing to her large chest.

Gray's face burned. Seriously? He called them pillows?

"S-Sorry.."

She laughed and waved him off.

She took him for a tour of the clinic. It was actually a nice place. She told him that during the evening hours he could do as he pleased, they had a giant pool and a hot tub he could relax in.

She was showing him the changing rooms to the pool that were another nurse station when he saw her. She was _gorgeous._

She had long wavy blue hair. And not blue like Levy's or Wendy's. It was lighter, the way it moved as she worked made it look like ocean waves. He caught a glimpse of her side, she had a nice size bum and chest. Not that he _cared_. He was not like Loke. He couldn't see her face though.

"Gray?"

"Hm?" he had completely forgotten about Lucy and whatever she was saying.

"I think we're done with our tour, I'm going to take you to your room now. It's just down this hallway," she was going in the opposite direction of the nurse station.

"Uh. Are you going to be the only person I see? Like, nurse wise?"

"For the most part. You'll see Dr. Dragneel tomorrow morning and then every other day. Oh, and most of us here are physical therapist. We only have one or two nurses and they work on the weekends."

"Oh," he felt disappointed. He wanted to meet the girl.

"Here we are," she turned into a decent sized room. Blue walls and a window looking out to the pool. The place was more like a mini resort/nursing home more than a clinic.

"You can go down to the cafeteria any time you want for dinner. But make sure to use the crutches," she pulled them out of the closet and put them against the bed, "at least until you're told otherwise. And we'll get started first thing in the morning!"

"Sure. Thanks Lucy."

"If you need me, you have my number," she smiled and went out of the room.

He pulled himself onto the bed and got his laptop out of his bag. Just because he couldn't physically be on the ice didn't mean he couldn't prepare for the game. He ended up watching all of Lamia Scales games from last season before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy came into his room at 6:15. She was supposed to scold him for not eating, showering, or sleeping properly. But Zeref didn't believe in that, he wanted his patients to be comfortable. So instead she gently woke him up and told him that he should get up so he could eat and shower before Zeref came to see him.

Gray found that Dr. Zeref Dragneel was an exceptional doctor. He knew what he was doing, and he trusted all the people who worked for him. When he told Gray that he was going to be treated with Cryo Health, Gray got excited. Even though it was used for muscle pain, he couldn't wait to use it. He was born for the cold, literally.

Throughout the day, Lucy put him through various workouts that stretched his leg muscles. Every single one of them hurt. But if he wanted to get better, he would have to do it anyway.

When it was time for dinner, he met Natsu face to face. This time, he saw the pink hair that adorned his head. He seemed like an OK guy, until Lucy walked over to him. Natsu immediately stared Gray down, almost like he was daring Gray to stare at her legs thanks to her tiny shorts she had been wearing all day. After the strenuous workout that she had put him through, Natsu could have her. She could put Erza's work ethics to shame.

After he ate, he decided to check out the hot tub. Before she left, Lucy told him they would be using the Cryochamber tomorrow. He wanted to test it out tonight and enjoy it since it was going to be a necessity tomorrow night.

Using the damn crutches that Dr. Dragneel said he _had_ to use for the next two weeks to get to the changing room was embarrassing, especially when he passed a pink haired 20-year-old Olympic champion who said it was cute that he was on crutches.

Before he went into the changing room, he glanced over to the nurse station. Was it called a nurse station when they weren't nurses? Maybe he should just call it the information desk. He hadn't seen the blue haired therapist all day. He wondered if he would catch her here.

Slowly making his way over there, he finally saw her. She was color coding some paperwork. His earlier assumption was right, the girl was breathtaking. He wasn't the ladies man that everyone thought he was, but he wasn't a chicken who didn't ever talk to girls.

"Excuse me?" he said before he even knew what to say to her. Great idea, Fullbuster.

She smiled brightly as she looked at him, a question on her tongue, but stopped. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she started to shake. She stood suddenly.

"Gray Fullbuster! It's you! You're here! In flesh!" she spoke oddly and squealed. She was talking so much he couldn't even make it out.

"Juvia has always wanted to meet you!"

And just like that, the attractiveness he felt for her was gone. The content look on his face turned to a bored one. She started to talk about each game she had attended and how long she had been a fan and this and that. It turned Gray off real quick.

"Um, I was just going to ask if you could open the door to the changing room for me?"

Juvia didn't detect the edge in his voice and did what he asked, "My name is Juvia Lockser! I'd really like to talk to you about-"

"Ah, not to be rude. But I'd rather not. I'm here to get better. I don't want to talk about anything."

Juvia still didn't seem to understand, "Oh yes! Juvia heard about your injury! But I'd really like to talk about-"

He shook his head and left her at the door. She was a fan girl. He decided a long time ago that he wouldn't indulge in them like Loke and a few other players did.

Juvia watched him walk away without hearing her out. She had seen interviews with Gray before and he was always kind. She thought he would want to talk to her. She frowned, looking at the ground. Lucy said that he was really nice and would love to talk to her, she just hadn't asked yet. She would have to tell her in the morning not to bother.

* * *

The week went by smoothly. Gray could actually feel progress in his leg. Lucy had let him walk around a bit without his crutches and his limping was barely noticeable. It was now the first night of the second week. He was going to use the Cryochamber again tomorrow so he was in the hot tub again. It really soothed his muscles. He was actually thinking about getting one himself when he got home when he felt a cramp. A big one.

"Gahhhh!" He splashed around in the tub, trying to massage his leg, but he was unable to.

The pain had come so sudden and the water was too hot, he was seeing stars. He hadn't registered the sound of doors slamming open and someone yelling at him to get out of the hot tub. He did notice when small arms grabbed him and yanked him out. His leg was still spasing, and he was using all his will power to stay still. He felt pressure on his leg, trying to find the most intense spot. When they did, he jerked. Unable to stay still, he raised his arms to cover his face. Trying desperately to contain his groan of pain.

When the pain lessened, he took a peak to see who was helping him. And to his annoyance it was the fan girl. But in that moment, she looked the way he saw her the first time. Concentrated on what she was doing, her hair up in a pony tail, bangs framing her face. She looked all the beauty she truly was. He hadn't seen her since he first used the hot tub. He avoided the desk she used at all costs.

"Guh.." She had pressed firmly against the spot on his thigh where the cramp was the worst.

"Forgive, Juvia."

Her face showed distress. He couldn't tell if it was because she was causing him pain or if it was because she knew he didn't want to talk to her.

The cramp finally disappeared. Gray sat up as gingerly as he could. Juvia offered to help, but she was hesitant. He felt bad that he caused such a beautiful face to be shy.

"Thank you."

Her face flushed, "No need to thank Juvia. Juvia was doing her job."

"..I'm also.. sorry. For how I treated you. That wasn't right," he felt he owed her that after she helped him out just now.

Juvia stood gaping like a fish out of water. Then her face lit up, "Juvia is alright. Juvia was out of line for wanting to ask such a silly question."

"..silly question?"

Gray stood and braced himself on the hot tub. She wasn't looking at him with stars in her eyes. She looked at him like a normal person, damn. She was really pretty.

"Um.." Gray felt his cheeks heat up, "I can answer whatever questions you have.. if you want to, that is."

"But Gray needs to sleep."

"Nah," he winked at her, making her blush, "I spent my entire college carrier on 2 or 3 hours of sleep. I can handle a day of therapy with little sleep."

She twisted her hands, she wasn't really working right now. She had been about to clock out when she heard him scream. It wasn't against the rules to spend time here off the clock and talk to patients.

"Would Gray like some coffee? You can come with Juvia to the break room to talk? No one is here right now but the night staff."

"Sure," he was really liking this side to her.

"Then follow Juvia!" she gave him his crutches and led him back to the changing room, clocking out as he changed.

On the way to the break room, Juvia went on about a play that she loved to watch him and Jellal perform. She went on and on about it. Gray was regretting his choice to be nice to her already.

When they made it to the break room, he sat down on the black leather recliner as Juvia got coffee. He was going to tell her he'll ask any question as long as she doesn't 'fan girl' every time he opens his mouth.

He took a deep breath of the fresh coffee, Juvia sat on the gray couch next to him, slipping off her shoes so she could put her feet underneath her.

"Gray will answer any question Juvia has?"

"Yeah, just don't, ya know, go crazy will ya?"

She nodded, blushing in embarrassment, "Juvia would like to know where you learned to skate."

"Skate?"

"Yes. Juvia heard you learned as a young child to ice skate. Juvia never had an opportunity to learn to skate. Juvia was very graceful in the water, so her parents put her in swim classes every year. But Juvia has always wanted to learn, I'm very clumsy on ice," she said into her own mug of coffee, a pink blush spread on her face.

Gray stared at her. He thought she was going to ask about his career. About his life as 'Gray the hockey star'. She seemed to know everything about his team and their victories. He had no idea her question would be so.. innocent.

"You want to learn.. to ice skate?" he pondered for a second before grinning, "how about when I get out of here, I teach you?"

"Y-Y-Yo-You teach Juvia?"

"Sure, I volunteer every now and then to teach kids to skate at the old rink I learned at. My old teacher is still there, her name is Ur Milkovich. Best damn ice skate teacher Magnolia has ever had."

"Y-Y-Yo-You teach Juvia?!"

"..Yeah. I'll teach you."

Her face was bright red, he could see steam coming off her from how much it burned.

"..Juvia?"

"JUVIA WOULD LOVE FOR GRAY TO TEACH HER TO SKATE!"

She jumped into his lap and squeezed him tightly.

"OK. Wow you are strong! Let go, Juvia!"

She had stars in her eyes when she let go, she looked so happy. He felt really bad now that he ignored her at first.

"Juvia is so happy! Gray is going to teach her to skate!"

"Yeah," he smiled down at the girl still in his lap.

* * *

The next few days went by as smoothly as they could. Thanks to Juvia massaging Gray's leg the remainder of the night as they talked, it healed much faster. He spent his dinner with Juvia at her desk, talking to her about her childhood. He told her about his team mates and she told him about her friends, which turned out her best friend was _Lyon's wife_. He couldn't believe it. Just his damn luck.

On the day he was scheduled to leave, Dr. Dragneel gave him a clean bill of health and deemed him ready to be back on the ice as long as he took it easy the first few days. Saying goodbye to Lucy was a tearful event, they had gotten pretty close the last two weeks. She made him promise to hang out some time. Which he accepted gladly, she grew up a tomboy despite living a privileged life. Unfortunately, hanging out with Lucy meant Natsu came with the deal. It wasn't too bad to be around him. But he was a hot head. They got along OK. Except when Natsu thought Gray was staring at Lucy's pillows.

Saying goodbye to Juvia was harder than he thought. He liked knowing that he could go down the hall and there she would be. But he gave her his number an promised that in a week or so he would take her to her first ice skating lesson. She hugged the life out of him, giving his father all the ammunition he needed on their half hour drive back to Gray's apartment.

 *****three weeks later*****

 _"GOAL FOR THE MAGNOLIA FAIRIES! THAT WAS NUMBER 8, GRAY FULLBUSTER LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"_

Gray high fived Jellal as he passed. They were winning by a land slide, and Lyon was pissed, which made it all the more sweeter.

Well, not as sweet as the bluenette he knew who was sitting in the stands wearing one of his jerseys. Nothing would top that.

"Natsu, take off that damn scarf already. It making me sweat just looking at you," Lucy told her boyfriend who was bundled up in a sweater, jacket, beanie, his scarf and gloves.

"I don't like cold."

Juvia laughed, she hid her smile in the large sleeves of the jersey she was wearing. It was warm and it smelled like Gray.

Over the past three weeks, Juvia had seen Gray almost every day. He took her ice skating exactly one week after he left the clinic. It was the best day of Juvia's life. She couldn't remember how many times she fell. But his hand was always there to pick her back up. Another week passed before he asked her out on a date. She was a giddy mess the whole night. But he didn't seem to mind.

 _"ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE FAIRIES! THAT WAS NUMBER 1, JELLAL FERNANDES!"_

"Wow, that Jellal is as good as Gray. That's the other ace of the fairies I think."

Juvia overheard Lucy tell Zeref and his girlfriend Mavis, who were on the other side of her.

"No one is as good as my Gray," Juvia mumbled to herself.

The game ended with the Fairies winning. Juvia ran down to the rink like Gray asked her too. She saw Loke, Mest, Gajeel, and even Laxus waving to fans. Jellal was near the wall talking to a red head. Gray was waving her over to him.

"Congratulations, Gray! Juvia is so happy for yo-AHH!"

Gray pulled her into his arms and over the rink fence.

"Darling! What are you doing? Juvia can't be out here!"

"Sure you can, games over."

"But why?!"

"Cause I wanna do this," he threw his gloves onto the ice and grabbed her face with his cold hands.

She was shocked when his lips met hers. But she immediately kissed him back with double the enthusiasm.

Neither heard the cat calls, the wolf whistles, the boos, nothing. They only heard the sound of their hearts beating as they tasted one another.

* * *

What I know about the Crochamber is that it get -240 degrees and you sit it it. I first saw it in pictures from Dancing With The Stars contestants using it. I thought it would be fitting ^^

*I completely forgot! The part about Mest hitting on Wendy. That was a joke. If you have read the manga, you know that Mashima kinda gets a kick out of it. I mean, Mest called Wendy an angel. And while _technically_ she's probably at least 18, her body and mind are still at like 12/13/14? I don't know how old she was supposed to be. And do we know Mest's age? I mean he's at least gotta be late 20's early 30's. But anyway, I just wanna clear that up. It was meant as comic relief!

**Who watches F.R.I.E.N.D.S.? It's my favorite show. There is a certain character in this chapter that says almost an exact line from there!


End file.
